The Steel Saga
by Jordan Cross
Summary: New trainer Aaron Cross is in over his head, with a 4 year late start, and an unruly starter. Aaron though must learn to live in the vicious region known as Mythril.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers,**

 **I'm just getting back into writing, after a couple I wasn't so pleased with. The story will most likely have some sporadic updates. This story is going to be a Syoc (Send Your own Character), as I lack the patience to make many. The form is located at the bottom. These chapters are Experimental and are subject to change. Opinions are highly appreciated. This was inspired by; Storm Warning: The Rise of a Champion, by: Atomitrox, Pokemon 0 by: Afroshock, and The Sun Soul by: 50caliberchaos. All of which are exceptional stories and I encourage you to check their stories if you haven't already. Also I would love it if I could get ideas for two faction names. These factions will be opposing each other as well as a third unknown faction (known to me). But please no cliché names like Team Aqua and Team Magma**

 **Thank you to aronpuma for helping me, and beta-ing my story.**

 **Disclaimer: As you can probably tell, I don't own Pokémon or I wouldn't be posting this story here. If there are any similarities between any stories they are completely coincidental.**

I don't think I've ever felt so awkward as I do now, standing in line next to a bunch of thirteen year olds, who might I add were staring at me. Before I get too far into this awkward monologue I should probably point out that I am seventeen, on the cusp of manhood, and still only now standing for my very first Pokémon. Thanks to a few mother related circumstances that set me back four years, otherwise I would be standing there with kids my own age. Possibly getting ready to set out with one or two of them, But thanks to her I'm traveling by myself, So 'Gee Thanks Mom'. The sarcasm that was spread throughout that sentence was enough to cause me to snort with amusement. With that I brought my thoughts to a close as the professor who had started his yearly speech gave me a stern look.

"… and now I am happy to present to you, your starter pack." and with the finish of his yearly speech he allowed the kids to start choosing their Backpacks. I figure they do this to be fair, and efficient. Having their Pokémon, five spare pokeballs, a potion, and their pokedex all in one item certainly does have its benefits. Finally when it was my turn, I went up to the last backpack and put it on. I figure that so many of the kids would pull their Pokémon out right away, and that several fights would break out. As of right now I was correct. Nearly every thirteen year old had their Pokémon out, and as I had thought several of them were fighting. Quickly escaping from the mess in the laboratory I made a beeline for my house. I was nowhere stupid enough to stop anywhere near that lab, with all those trainers battling there. It was just a disaster waiting to happen. I let my mind wander as I continued down countless streets. What will it be like out in the wilderness? As kids we were all confined to the city's walls, never to go out of them. Will all the Pokémon be hostile? The forests and grasslands brimming with them? My thoughts continued along that line until I reached my house. It was nothing extraordinary, just a simple one story house with three bedrooms. The master bedroom for my parents, one of the two identical rooms for me. The other if for my parents Pokémon they caught when they were young. Quickly I sprinted to the front door, hoping to catch my parents in their final preparations for their journey to Johto. As I threw the door open, I listened carefully for any hint of life inside. Sadly there was no sound other than the faint whirr of the refrigerator. Sullenly as I closed the door, before I moved to the kitchen table where they would leave notes when they went out when I was younger. As I rounded the corner my eyes landed on a sword that was lying next to the note I expected. Quickly walking over to the table, I picked up the note.

'

'

'Aaron,

 _Sorry that we couldn't be there to watch you leave for your journey. We did however get you that sword to help protect yourself. We'll try to get ahold of you when we get back so you can stop in to see us._

 _Love, Mom and Dad.'_

After reading the note I picked up and unsheathed the sword. As soon as the sword was out of the sheath I instantly recognized it as a Katana. Simple and Sharp, Just how any blade should be. Sheathing the sword I set it back onto the table and pull of the backpack I got from the lab. Figuring I should check to see what all I was given I started pulling the Items. The first Item, a small hatchet, to cut down trees and to double as a butchering utensil. The next two items were books, the one on top being about survival out in the wilderness. Next came five unused pokeballs and a potion, and finally my starter. Gripping the pokeball in my hand I contemplate releasing the Pokémon in the house. Coming to the conclusion that my starter will be more inclined to flee rather than anything else I moved to the next room over. The living room while being the place my family hung out together was the room least populated with furniture.

I never really understood this myself, but I never questioned it either. With a small shrug to myself, I expanded the pokeball and gave it a small toss to the center of the room. The form that came out terrified me. It was a small form, coming up to my only knee caps. It had the body of an avian, and its feathers stretched out to its sides. The pose that it struck while it materialized, it was the species and its reputation as both a baby and an adult. It was a damned skarmory, why they choose this as a starter a may never know, why I didn't return the damn thing before it turned around is another good question, because as soon as the chick saw me it screeched at me then preceded to jump at me. I was able to evade most of it but its outstretched wings clipped my hands and made me drop its pokeball. The damned thing was vicious in its first attack, not only was it able to cause the ball to be dropped but it also left a shallow cut on the side of my hand. Before I could concentrate on the slight pain my hand was in or what the little chick had done to me, an even sharper pain came from my calf. This pain was able to bring me to my good knee. I quickly focused my attention to the bird who seemed to be getting ready pounce, reacting quickly I grabbed the nearest thing I could reach, a nearby lamp, and without thinking I swung with enough might to put a teen my age to the ground. The little bird, which was in mid-air when I swung, couldn't change its course before it lamp hit it, sending it right through the T.V. giving it an electrical shock.

What felt like hours just sitting there realizing what I had done was only a few seconds. Before I finally got up rushed to the pokeball and returned the bird before I was out the door and rushing to the poke center nearest to my house. When I got there I rushed to the counter ignoring the other trainers, I opened my mouth, but what would I tell them? That I got angery at the skarmory because it wouldn't quit attacking me. That I hit it through my parent's television? I was thankfully saved when the nurse spoke up.

"Sir, If you can hand over you pokeball. I can heal your Pokémon." She stated while holding her hand out.

"Er, Thanks?" I said slightly embarrassed that I hadn't said anything first. I was about to go sit down when I remembered that my companion, despite being young, was in fact dangerous. "Um, Nurse. I'd be careful the Pokémon is a skarmory chick." I winced at how pathetic I sounded.

"Oh thank you for warning me, I'll make sure to keep your chick in a room by itself."

"Nurse that guys Bleeding!" a shout erupted from behind me. Turning I looked for the person that was bleeding. Just as I finished my turn my adrenalin wore off, that coupled with the onslaught of pain and my now known bloodless. The world went black.

 **An: That should be good for a first chapter, Right? Leave your Feedback in a review. Your OC, and Faction name suggestions in a PM. Also if you're willing to be a Beta, Throw me a Review or Pm.**

 _ **OC Form:**_

 **Character Name:**

 **Nickname / Alias:**

 **Age and Month of birth:**

 **Place of Birth:**

 **Residence: If your Character is from out of region I.E Sinnoh and the like place where they are from here. Otherwise leave this blank.**

 **General Appearance:**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Measurements:**

 **Clothing Sizes:**

 **Clothing Choices:**

 **Hair Color:**

 **Hair Length:**

 **Eye Color:**

 **Handedness:**

 **Jewelry:**

 **Tattoos / Marks:**

 **Key Relationships:**

 **Education:**

 **Work History:**

 **Skills:**

 **Phobias / Fears:**

 **Bad Habits / Vices:**

 **Quirks:**

 **Best Qualities:**

 **Worst Qualities:**

 **Key Childhood Experiences:**

 **Key Teenage Experiences:**

 **Key Adult Experiences:**

 **Favorites (food, clothing, art, music, TV show, movie, book):**

 **Goals and Motivations:**

 **Morality / Ethics:**

 **Words/Slang/Jargon:**

 **Pokémon, Your Character has: For this Put down some basic information, Like its name, Species, It's moves, and its personality. Also No legendries.**

 **Pokémon, Your character wants to catch:**

 **Favorite Legendary:**

 **Are you willing to allow your character (if it's a main or secondary (which I will decide)) is open to romance: If so please state which gender, he/she prefers.**

 **Additional Information:**

 **Note Pokémon and People will Die, If your character or Pokémon dies, I'm sorry but I felt it necessary.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to aronpuma, for finding and mentioning any mistakes that I may have made, as well as any help and advice I have received from him.**

' _No! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!' I pleaded, the feeling of helplessness overwhelmed me. 'What was I supposed to do? Let you kill me? I'm supposed to be your companion, your friend!' No matter what I said had no effect at the bird stood in front of me continued to glare, The way the head was hanging limp, The same limpness that affect the wing were I hit it. Both haunting and taunting me with those hateful eyes. Soon after what felt like years staring into those resentful eyes, and the nothingness that surrounded it, I saw some distance being put between both it and me. Fighting against the pull of the darkness. 'I need to make things right!' the continued fight against the pull was all for naught as a quick and sharp pull, pulled me into the light, the light and pain._

Flinching in pain, I let my eyes fly open only to squeeze them shut again. The light, while good for seeing, isn't exactly good for those who just woke from a dark dream. Slowly opening my eyes to let them get accustomed to the light, I let my gaze drift down to where the pain originated from. There laying on my stomach the bird that had caused me so much pain in such little time, just lying there on my stomach. Even in her unconscious state she was still able to cause me pain. Before I could do anything other than stare at her, a nurse came bustling in to the room, most likely to make sure we haven't murdered each other yet.

"Oh good, you are awake!" she seemed a little too enthusiastic about this. "How are you feeling? No pain in your leg? And what about your hand? It was nearly as bad as your calf." She quickly started rambling, making me wonder if this was her first time by herself or too enthusiastic about her job.

"No everything feels fine, other than some throbbing at both spots." I said when she stopped talking for a moment. "But I do have a question, why is she sleeping on me, and not in her pokeball or in another room?"

"Oh, that's a simple one, she wouldn't quit squawking and attacking everyone that tried to heal her." She stopped and thought for a moment. "I can't tell you how long this went on until someone finally called an expert on flying type Pokémon. Thankfully, the guy who brought her to the lab was still here."

"So what does that have to do with her sleeping on me?" I almost cried out for fear of being attacked. The Chick shifted in her sleep, causing a new round of pain to shoot through me.

"If you would hold on for a moment, I would tell you." She admonished me. "He said that she was trying to find you, since she imprinted on you."

"Imprinted?" I questioned despite her glaring at me.

"It means you are now her mother figure." A deeper more masculine voice came from the door.

"How did you find this room?" the nurse asked him, Ignoring both my sputtering and the angry squawk from atop my stomach.

"Simple, I followed you. And yes, even after you told me not too."

"But I told you not too! The kid needs his sleep!" She replied heatedly "Then again I should of figured you wouldn't listen."

"Perhaps if you wouldn't tell me what to do all the time then I wouldn't ignore what you say!"

I found my attention waning from the argument as I got a larger dose of pain, I resisted the urge to indicate that I was feeling it, and dropped my gaze back upon the skarmory chick who was now wide awake, and quite angered from the noise. While most of the noise was coming from the other two, the chick had fixed her glare to me. Using her talons to increase the pain I was feeling and causing some bleeding as well. Feeling some of the anger return, of the unjust glare and pain I was receiving, and for being stuck with such a malicious partner. Just as I was about to hit the bird I remembered what happened last time, and instead of hitting the bird full out. I gave a sharp rap to it's beak.

"Well you are already better suited to be this youngling's pseudo-mother." Came the voice from the man at the door. "After all I'm assuming she's trying to gut you with her claws?"

"I wouldn't say gut… Scar on the other hand is an entirely different ball game." I said without taking my eyes off the bird, and affixing her with my own glare. "Perhaps you could explain why I'm her supposed pseudo-mother? That is before you and the nurse start arguing again." With that last statement, both perpetrators blushed. The nurse quickly turning away from me and rushing out the rooms door while, the man walked in and sat down near me.

"Well, you see many birds of prey imprint like many other animals, the first to be seen is as good as their mother, even if they look and act nothing alike." He said before taking a moment to think. "Skarmory's are no different. They imprint and stay with their mothers until after winter, where as sad as it may be, many will die. It's also the most crucial, as its then when they grow and harden their steel armor."

"And what about her?" I asked already fearing the answer. "She's going to be in her pokeball for most of that time?"

"And that's were many beginners to skarmory chicks are wrong. Once the chick is imprinted on them, they are always out of their pokeballs. Whether the breeder or trainer wants them to be." He looked sadly at the chick. "Even when the Chick is sleeping it will still break out of his ball."

"Why is that?"

"Well, no one really knows, but many believe it's either due to the need to get better, or it's survival instinct to get as accustomed to the outside as possible." While he was saying this, the chick gave up and decided to peck at me half-heartedly. "This brings me to a hard question, as this is going to be your partner. Are you willing to fight and possibly die for this chick?" The sudden question had me reeling. I had to support this baby? Essentially become a parent to this little one, while not exactly a question you'd ask someone about to go on a trans-continental trip around the region.

I thought for a couple of minutes, and as he stood to leave I let out a soft "Yes, I'll care for the little one. However, Could I get a book on raising chicks? So I at least could learn how to do so?"

"You mean you didn't get the book I specifically placed for you, in a certain bag you might have received with a certain Pokémon's pokeball?" He asked? " and surely you didn't open that pokeball before you looked at the books, or anything else that might give you some indication as to what the Pokémon inside the pokeball might be?"

Blushing I quickly turned my gaze to the floor. "I don't know, most kids don't exactly read any books they may get before revealing their partner. Hell I'm even positive someone got a Tauros and let it out in a cramped area." He started chuckling almost as soon as I looked down, by the time I had finished speaking it was full blown laughter.

"That's beside the point, they are all supposed to read the books given to them before any of them open their pokeballs. The professor even mentions it several times! Just take solace that you weren't the only one to completely ignore the professor, and even then waited until you were out of everyone's vision to do so." When he finished speaking, he looked to his watch then back up to me. "Any last questions before I leave?"

"Yea, why hasn't she attacked me again, well, besides the agitated pecking?"

"It's because when you knocked her unconscious, you established dominance over her. Basically to put it in terms of a Mightyena pack, you are now considered her Alpha, and she will try to assume the beta role. So in other words you may need to watch her when you get other Pokémon." He sighed "I suppose I should apologize for the arguing, she is my slightly older stepsister. She feels she can boss me around any time she wants since she's a nurse and I'm a lowly breeder, hell she even does it outside of the hospital. Although I can't really blame her here, I could have interrupted whatever the doctors had to do to you." With that he stepped out the door, leaving me to sit there and think. What did they do to me? Would this get better? Would all my Pokémon be like this chick?

My thoughts continued on this line of thoughts for a while, before I was broken from my thoughts by the door opening. The nurse was back, and it appeared she was quite anxious.

"Oh good, he's gone." She sighed with relief. "I forgot to tell you before I left but your free to leave if you feel up to it."

"Yea, I should be good to leave." With that said the nurse pulled her head from the door and shut it. Now the only question is how do I get her off of me? "Hey ah." Did she come with a name? No, I doubt that. What could I call her? Would a dream be a good enough name? I should at least try and see whether any reaction is given. "Eden? Is that a good enough for you?" Curiously enough, she seemed to think about it, her glaring had stopped all together, and her head tilted slightly, at the very least giving her the appearance of thinking about it. After a couple of moments, she squawked. "So you like Eden?" I asked, she squawked again. "Alright then can you get off of me?" I felt a little silly at this point, Talking to a bird who probably didn't understand what I was saying. To my utter surprise she hopped off of me but stayed on the bed. I quickly got up off the bed mostly to unsure she didn't make me her nest again, but not quick enough for she had hopped on my shoulder. Her talons digging uncomfortably into my shoulder.

Unfortunately, I hadn't expected my leg to be numbed. So instead of walking out of the room as I had hoped, we instead got a firsthand experience on how gravity worked. Thankfully Eden was prepared and was able to hop off of my shoulder and land on her legs where as I crashed to the floor. However that didn't stop the angry squawk and peck that she gave me after I had recovered. Soon I was able to stumble out of the hospital and back towards my house.

The city, while not extremely large, was still big enough not to be called a town. It was virtually impossible to know everybody that lived here. Yet still not big enough for anything bigger than a 3 story motel. Everything was centered around a mountain hence the name Stonerise City. What made this City unique from all the others on this region is that instead of being made at the base of the mountain it was instead made half way up the mountain on a pretty big shelf, made bigger with the help of Pokémon and modern day tools. Other than where the City was located the only main attraction this town has is the Pokémon lab.

Once I made back to my house the sight of the living room made me freeze. The T.V. lay face down on the floor, glass thrown about, and the lamp I had used to defend myself lay in two separate pieces. The sight of the T.V. caused only one thought to echo through my head. My parents are so going to kill me when I return.

I don't know how long I stood there staring at the T.V. but Eden claimed my attention by nipping my ear from her spot upon my shoulder. Her gaze said it all. Quickly half jogging, half running I made it to the bag and laid out supplies. I quickly stuffed everything in there and slung the bag over my unused shoulder, and after locking the front door. I Fled from the house without looking back.

 **An: I'm still readily accepting Oc's, Idea's and things of similar ilk. Expect 1000-2000-ish chapters. Unless of course I get hit with some serious enthusiasm, idea's , and down time. Any mistakes found or constructive criticism Pm, The Oc form is on the other page.**

 **To those lurkers, Feel free to review. I appreciate it and it will help me to think there are some fans out there!**

 **Till next time!**


End file.
